Here With Me
by americangrl69
Summary: Alison thinks she's lost Rafe forever. Rali fic
1. Chapter 1

Title: Here With Me  
Fandom: Port Charles  
Pairing: Rafe/Alison  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Port Charles or any of its characters.  
Summary: Alison thinks she's lost Rafe forever.

Alison was going through some things when she came across a box she hadn't seen before. She took it back out into the living room and sat on the couch. Alison opened it and found a leather-bound book, a tape, and an envelope. She laid the three objects on the table. She picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside the envelope was a sheet of paper that read:

Angel,  
By the time you read this I will have left.  
I have left you a book and a tape.  
On the tape is a selection of songs that I've put together.  
In the book are photos and other things that I've arranged.  
I miss you very much.  
I will do everything in my power to find away to come back to you.  
Until then, my angel, I will be watching you from afar.

Love always,  
Rafe

Alison felt a tear run down her cheek. "I love you too." Alison whispered. She whipped the tear from her cheek and picked up the tape and put it into the tape player. She pressed play and turned the volume up. As the first song began she picked up the leather-bound book. She sat down in the chair next to the couch and rested her legs over the arm of the chair. She undid the seal and opened it to the first page. On it was a pink rose and a folded piece of paper. Alison flipped open the folded paper. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl." Alison read out loud. She smiled and looked up and said, "Thank you."

Just then Rafe appeared. He heard what Alison had said and replied, "You're welcome angel."

Alison swung her feet onto the floor and sprung up from her set. "Rafe, what. what are you doing here?"  
Alison said surprised.

"Well I found a way to come back." He replied.

Alison walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so much." She said with a tear running down her cheek.

"Angel, don't cry." Rafe said kissing her forehead.

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy." Alison replied.

Rafe smiled and whipped the tear from her cheek. Alison smiled back at Rafe. "I read the letter you left for me. It was really sweet. I was just looking at the book actually." Alison said.

"Really? So how far did you get?" Rafe asked.

"Actually I had just opened it when you came back." Alison answered.

"Ok then in that case, we can look at it together, if you'd like?" Rafe asked.

"Sure." Alison answered with a big smile on her face.

Rafe took Alison's hand and they walked over to the couch and sat down together and looked through the book. After about 10 minutes Alison looked up at Rafe and smiled. Rafe turned his head to see Alison staring at him. "What?" Rafe said laughing.

"Oh nothing, its just that I still can't believe you're here." Alison replied.

"Oh ok then." Rafe said smiling. Alison giggled then kissed him. Rafe picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed then sat down facing her. Rafe smiled at Alison then took off his shirt. Alison smiled back and undid her top. They engaged in a passionate kiss then began to make love.

After a few hours, Alison woke up and looked at the still sleeping Rafe and smiled. She looked up and said to God, "Thank you for letting him come back."

Rafe woke up to hear Alison thanking God and just lay there and smiled. Alison turned back towards Rafe and saw him smiling. She smiled back then asked, "How were you able to come back? Cause I mean when you left I thought it was something I had done."

Rafe shook his head. "No angel, it wasn't you at all." Rafe answered still smiling at her.

"Well that's good to know. But if it wasn't me then why were you pulled back so soon?" Alison asked

"Well you remember when you figured out that there were more angels then just me here in Port Charles." Rafe said

"Yeah." Alison answered.

"Well the others were going to tell who they really were. That's why I was pulled back." Rafe said.

"Yeah but if it wasn't you then why did they pull you back?" Alison asked a bit confused.

"Well they really didn't tell me. I'd guess it was because if only one of us disappeared it would look kind of suspicious." Rafe said.

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense. But then why did they let you come back? The others didn't come back, did they?" Alison asked.

"Why all the questions, angel?" Rafe asked.

"I'm just trying to understand why, that's all." Alison answered.

"Oh ok." Rafe said kissing her. "The others didn't come back but when I talked to God." Rafe said.

"You talked to God!" Alison exclaimed.

"Well only if it's important. And this was very important." Rafe said. Alison blushed. "When I talked to God,  
I asked him, not for me but for you, to let me come back. He had to think about it but then he agreed." Rafe continued.

"Well I'm just glad you're back." Alison said. "Did he say how long you could stay?" Alison asked.

"He said that I could stay until the end of this summer." Rafe answered.

Alison smiled and looked at the clock, it said 6: 30 pm. She turned to Rafe and said, "I'm hungry. You wanna get something to eat? It'll be my treat." Alison asked.

"Sure but where? The Recovery Room?" Rafe asked.

"Well we could go there but I was thinking more along the lines of Kelly's. You haven't been there yet, have you?" Alison said.

"No I haven't." Rafe said shaking his head.

"Ok Kelly's it is then." Alison said standing up and throwing on a pair of jeans and a blouse. Rafe throw his  
clothes back on also. Alison walked into the bathroom to fix her hair then walked back out. "You ready?" Alison asked. Rafe nodded. "Ok lets go then." Alison said. She grabbed her purse and took Rafe's hand and walked out to her car. Rafe got into the passenger seat and Alison walked around to the driver's side and started the car. She leaned over and kissed Rafe before driving off.

When they arrived at Kelly's Alison parked the car and got out. They walked in together and found a booth. Alison slide in on one side and Rafe on the other. After a short time the waiter walked up to the booth and handed them both a menu.

"I'll be back shortly to take your order." The waiter said walking away.

"So what's good here?" Rafe asked.

"The chili's pretty good but I think I'm gonna have a burger." Alison replied.

"Ok maybe I'll try the chili." Rafe said putting down his menu. He just sat there watching her.

Alison looked up from her menu and saw Rafe staring at her. "What?" Alison asked.

"Oh I'm just wondering how I got so lucky, that's all." Rafe replied smiling at her.

Alison smiled back and said, "Oh." Alison put down her menu as the waiter came back.

"What will you two be having this evening?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have a diet coke and cheeseburger." Alison said.

The waiter jotted down Alison's order. "I'll have the chili and a strawberry malt, with two straws." Rafe said smiling at Alison. Alison smiled back.

"Ok so that's one diet coke, one cheeseburger, one chili, and one strawberry malt with two straws?" the waiter asked reading back the order. Alison nodded. The waiter walked back into the kitchen after taking the order.

"I can't believe you got two straws." Alison said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah well." Rafe said trailing off. He reached across the table and placed his hand on Alison's. He kissed her hand and Alison smiled.

The waiter brought they're drinks over and then walked away. Rafe slide the malt glass in the middle of the table so that they both could drink from it. Alison took a sip then Rafe took a drink. They smiled at each other. Shortly after the waiter came back with they're meals. He placed the chili in front of Rafe and the cheeseburger in front of Alison.

"Can I get you anything else?" asked the waiter.

Alison shook her head and said, "No I think that's it for now." With that the waiter left. Alison opened the bun to her cheeseburger and placed the pickles that were on her place onto the cheeseburger. Then she reached for the ketchup and poured some on her plate for her french fries. Alison then placed the bun back on top of the cheeseburger and took a bite. Rafe took a spoonful of his chili then took another drink of the malt. Alison looked at him and smiled.

"What?" Rafe asked.

"You've got some whip cream on you nose." Alison said giggling.

"Oh." Rafe said picking up his napkin and whipping it off. They finished they're dinner and the waiter brought the check over. Alison paid and they walked out.

"So now what do you wanna do?" Alison asked. Rafe looked at his watch.

"Well it's about 7:30. We could just go back home and spend the rest of the night alone together." Rafe suggested.

"Ok. We could rent some movies and just curl up on the couch." Alison replied.

"Ok sounds good to me. You'll have to pick them out though cause the last movie I saw was in '91 before well you know." Rafe said.

"Yeah I know. Its ok I can pick out some movies. How many do we want?" Alison asked climbing into the car.

"Two should be good." Rafe said.

"Ok two then. Oh and we have to get popcorn. A movie's just not the same without popcorn." Alison said laughing.

"Ok we'll get popcorn too then." Rafe said climbing into the car.

Alison smiled and drove to the video store. Alison parked the car then said, "What kind of movies do you want? Scary? Funny? What?"

"Doesn't matter." Rafe replied getting out of the car.

"Ok." Alison said smiling and getting out of the car. They walked into the store and looked at the different movies.

"How about Valentine and Legally Blonde?" Alison asked.

"Ok but what are they about?" Rafe asked.

"Well Valentine is a scary one about these 5 friends who made fun of this kid in school and he's come back to get revenge. It's really good." Alison said smiling.

"And Legally Blonde is about this California sorority girl who goes to Harvard law to win back her man. It's funny. I liked it." Alison added.

"Ok they sound good then." Rafe said. They walked up to counter and paid for the movies. "Wait we wanted popcorn too, didn't we?" Rafe asked grabbing a bag of it and throwing up on the counter. The cashier added everything up and put the two movies and the popcorn into a bag.

"Have a nice night." The cashier said as Alison and Rafe walked out the door. Alison climbed into the driver's seat and Rafe got into the passenger's seat. Rafe leaned in and kissed Alison. Alison kissed him back then started the car and headed back home. When they got home Alison unlocked the door and walked in. "I'll make the popcorn if you wanna start the movie." Rafe said.

"Ok. Which movie do we want first?" Alison asked.

"How about Valentine." Rafe said.

"Ok." Alison said putting in the movie. Rafe started the popcorn. When the microwave dinged he took out the popcorn and poured some into on bowl and the rest into another. He brought the bowls over sat down on the couch next to Alison. Alison took the bowl and smiled at Rafe then she pressed play on the vcr control. Alison tucked her feet under her and rested her head on his shoulder.

Rafe wrapped his arm around Alison and said, "I love you, angel."

"I love you too Rafe." Alison said smiling up at him. Rafe smiled back at her then watched the movie.

After the movie was over Alison looked up at Rafe and asked, "So what did ya think? Did you like it?"

"It was good. I liked it." Rafe said smiling at her.

"You wanna watch the other movie now or did you wanna wait?" Rafe asked.

Alison smiled and said, "We can watch the other movie unless there was something else you had in mind."

"No we can watch the movie." Rafe replied.

"Ok I'll put the movie in then." Alison said getting up. She walked over to the vcr and took out Valentine and popped it into the video rewinder. She then opened the box with Legally Blonde in it and put it in the vcr. "Do we want some more popcorn?" Alison asked.

"Sure, Do you want me to make it?" Rafe asked.

"No I can do it." Alison said walking into the kitchen to make more popcorn. When the popcorn was done she brought the bag back into the living room and gave some to Rafe and poured some into her bowl. She sat down and pressed play. She curled up on the couch with Rafe's arm around her. Alison smiled at Rafe. 'I'm so lucky to have him back in my life.' Alison thought to herself. After the movie was over Alison pressed the stop button then looked up at Rafe. "So anything else you'd like to do tonight?" Alison said with sleepy eyes.

"Well you look tired." Rafe said.

"No I'm not tired." Alison said yawning. "Ok well maybe just a little." Alison confessed.

"Well we have all summer to do what we want." Rafe said picking Alison up and taking her into the bedroom. Alison giggled.

"Your right we do have all summer." Alison said as Rafe put her down on the bed. Rafe bent down and kissed her lips gently. Rafe walked out to the room so that Alison got get into her pajamas. He walked into the bathroom and took everything off except his boxers. When he walked back into the bedroom Alison was already under the covers.

"You asleep?" Rafe whispered.

"No, not yet." Alison said. Rafe climbed into bed and wrapped his arm around Alison.

"Goodnight angel." Rafe said softly.

"Goodnight Rafe." Alison said turning over to face him. They kissed then soon after fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alison woke up the next morning. She looked rolled over but Rafe wasn't there. "Rafe? Rafe, Where are you?" Alison said in a panic.

"I'm right here angel." Rafe said walking into the room.

"Oh thank god, I thought..." Alison said trailing off. She climbed out of bed and rushed over to Rafe and gave him a hug.

"Are you ok, Alison?" Rafe asked.

"Yeah, I just thought that something happened to you when you weren't there." Alison said holding him tight.

"Well I'm right here. I won't leave you. You don't have to worry about that." Rafe said holding her in his arms.

"I know but I just can't bare to lose you again not this soon anyways." Alison said.

"Well come on out into the living room. I've go a surprise for you." Rafe said smiling at her.

"Really? What is it?" Alison asked with excitement in her voice.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Rafe said.

"No I guess your right." Alison said as she and Rafe walked out into the living room. "Oh my god Rafe, you  
did all this for me." Alison said when she saw the kitchen table set. She walked over and there were two places set.

"I'd do anything to make you happy angel." Rafe said pulling out her chair for her.

"Oh Rafe I know you would. But you didn't have to do this." Alison said.

"I know but I wanted to." Rafe said. "I hope you like blueberry pancakes." Rafe said walking over to the stove.

"Yeah they're my favorite." Alison said smiling.

"Well I'm glad cause I wasn't sure." Rafe said as he brought over two blueberry pancakes and placed them on Alison's plate.

"What else did you make?" Alison asked, as she took a bit.

"Well I made some bacon but its not quite done yet. Do you want milk or juice?" Rafe asked.

"Uh...juice." Alison replied.

"Ok." Rafe said going over to the refrigerator. "Orange juice ok?" Rafe asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Alison said taking another bit of her pancake. Rafe took out the pitcher of juice and poured a glass and brought it over to Alison. "Thank you Rafe." Alison said.

"You're welcome. How is it?" Rafe asked.

"Its delicious." Alison replied smiling.

"I'm glad you like it." Rafe said. Rafe walked back over to the stove and turned off the burner and put some bacon on his plate then brought the rest over to Alison. Rafe sat down and started to eat.

Alison took a drink of her juice then asked, "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Oh I don't know. What would you like to do?" Rafe asked taking a bit of his pancake.

Alison thought for a moment then said, "Well what haven't we done already. We could make a snowman. Have you ever made one before?"

"No being a slayer doesn't leave much time for things like that." Rafe said taking a bite of his bacon.

"Ok then we can make a snowman. It'll be fun. Although, I haven't made one since I was a kid." Alison said.

"Ok but I think you should probably get dressed first." Rafe said finishing his breakfast.

Alison looked herself over. "Yeah you're right. I'll go get dressed. I'll be right out." Alison said laughing.  
Alison walked into the bedroom and took out big fuzzy pink sweater and a pair of blue jeans. After she got dressed and combed her hair, she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, and then she walked back out into the living room. Rafe was standing by the sink doing dishes; Alison snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "You ready?" Alison asked.

Rafe turned around and smiled. "Yeah I'm ready." Rafe said.

"Ok then lets go make ourselves a snowman." Alison said giggling. "Don't we need a carrot or something?" Rafe asked.

"Yeah. I almost forget. I've got an extra scarf in the closet. I'll get the carrot and coal, if you'll grab the scarf." Alison said.

"Ok." Rafe said getting the scarf out of the closet. Alison got a carrot out of the fridge and got some coal from beneath the sink.

"Ok now we're ready." Alison said. Alison walked over to the door and grabbed her brown coat out of the closet and put it on. She handed Rafe his jacket. Alison opened the door and they walked out of the house. Alison put on her gloves and Rafe closed the door behind him. They walked to Alison's car and climbed in. Alison drove to the park. Once there they got out and walked over to where they could make they're snowman. "Ok so since you've never made one of these before I guess you'd need me to show you how, right?" Alison asked. Rafe nodded. "Ok watch me." Alison said smiling. She began to roll up a ball of snow. "See like this." Alison said. "Now you try." Alison added.

Rafe started to ball up some snow. "Like this?" Rafe asked.

Alison watched him. "Yeah." Alison said nodding. Rafe smiled and rolled up another snowball and when Alison wasn't looking he throw it at her. Alison looked at Rafe when the snow hit her back. "Oh so that's how your gonna be huh?" Alison said laughing. She rolled up her own snowball and threw it at Rafe. Alison laughed ducked behind the bench. Rafe smiled and threw another snowball at her. Alison rolled up another snowball and threw it him. Rafe snuck up behind her and threw the snow in her hair. "Hey!"Alison said laughing. Rafe ran behind a bush. Alison grabbed some snow and threw it at him. Rafe snuck up behind Alison again and pulled her to the ground and kissed her. Alison laughed and kissed him back. They lay there in the snow for a while then sat up. "So are we gonna that snowman or you gonna throw more snow at me?" Alison asked smiling.

"No, no more snowball fights. I'll be good." Rafe said laughing.

"Ok then." Alison said, starting to roll up a ball of snow. Rafe did the same. Once Rafe's snowball was big enough they put it on top of the other snowball making the body. Then they both made the head of the snowman and put it on top. Alison stood back and examined the snowman. "Umm...it's missing something." Alison thought out loud.

Rafe looked at the snowman then said, "I know!" Alison laughed. "It's missing a face." Rafe continued smiling at Alison.

Alison looked at the snowman again then said, "Your right it does need a face." Alison grabbed the coal and made eyes, a mouth, and buttons. "There." Alison said.

Rafe looked at her and said, "Huh he needs a nose dear." Alison laughed as she nodded. She handed him the carrot. Rafe put the carrot in making a nose. He then took the scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's neck.

They stood back and examined the snowman again. "It's still missing some." Alison said thinking out loud again. "I know, a hat, he's missing a hat." Alison said laughing.

"Did we bring one?" Rafe asked.

Alison looked around then said, "No I must have forgot about it. I'll run home and get one."

"You don't have to I can go." Rafe said.

"Well why don't we both go then." Alison said.

"Ok." Rafe said following her back to the car. They got home and Alison grabbed a hat from the closet and walked back out the door.

"Ok I got it." Alison said as she got back into the car. They drove back to the park and walked over to they're snowman. Alison handed Rafe the hat. "Here you put it on." Alison said.

"Ok." Rafe said taking the hat and placing it the snowman's head.

"There now it's done." Alison said wrapping her arms around Rafe's waist. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Ok so now what would you like to do?" Alison asked looking up at him.

"Oh I don't just being here with you is fine with me." Rafe said.

"Oh really. Well it' fine with me too but lets get inside cause it's cold out here." Alison said. Rafe picked her up and carried her to the car. Alison laughed and Rafe set her back down on the ground. They kissed then got into the car. Alison drove back to Lucy's house and parked the car out front. Rafe picked her up again.

"I never did carry you across the threshold like I said I would." Rafe said carrying Alison inside. Alison looked up at Rafe and smiled.

"So now that we're home, what do you want to do?" Alison asked not really caring what they did as long as she was with Rafe.

"Doesn't matter." Rafe replied smiling at Alison.

Alison looked at her watch then said, "Well I can make us something to eat. It's about 1 o'clock."

"Ok sounds good to me." Rafe said.

"Ok what would you like?" Alison said walking over to the fridge.

"Well what do we have?" Rafe asked.

Alison opened the refrigerator door and said, "We've got.cheese, ham, hot dogs, eggs, or I can call for a pizza, if you'd like that instead."

"Lets get a pizza. I can call it in." Rafe said.

"Ok." Alison said closing the refrigerator door and walking back into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Rafe.

"Ok so what do we want on it?" Rafe asked wrapping his arm around Alison.

"Well we gotta get extra cheese and either sausage or pepperoni." Alison said.

"Ok well we can get both sausage and pepperoni." Rafe said.

"Ok sounds good to me." Alison said getting up to get the phone. Rafe took the phone from Alison and called in the pizza.

"Ok so what should we do while we wait?" Rafe asked.

"Oh I don't know just being here with you in my arms is fine with me." Alison said wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Alison was going through some things in the bedroom when Rafe walked in. "Oh Hi there." Alison said smiling.

"What are you doing in here?" Rafe asking curiously.

"Oh nothing really just putting some stuff away. Why?" Alison asked.

"I was just thinking about some things and I think I may have come up with a way that I can stay here permently." Rafe said.

"Really? Tell me." Alison said giving Rafe her full attention. Rafe sat down on the edge of the bed and Alison sat down beside him.

"Well you how in that movie, I can't remember the name, but it was about an angel and the girl he fell in love with." Rafe said before Alison interpreted him.

"Oh you mean City Of Angels, with Meg Ryan and Nicholas Cage?" Alison asked.

"Yeah that's the one." Rafe said.

"Ok but what's that have to do with you staying?" Alison asked.

"Well you remember how Cage's character gave up his being an angel to be with Meg?" Rafe asked.

"Yeah but I still don't understand. That was just a movie." Alison said.

"Yeah but there is some truth to it although I doubt they knew it." Rafe said.

"Ok so you're telling me that you can somehow give up you're being an angel?" Alison said trying to make sense of what Rafe was telling her.

"Well basically yeah." Rafe said.

"Ok but it can't be that simple. Can it?" Alison asked.

"No it's not that simple but its not that complicated either." Rafe said.

"Ok but Nicholas' character never died and you did." Alison said.

"True but I can still do it. I just have to really convince them," Rafe said looking up, "that I giving up being an angel is what I really want and that I'm not going to regret it later." Rafe finished.

"Ok. Is there anything I can do to help? I'll do what ever it takes to help you convince them to let you give up your being angel." Alison said hoping she could help.

"Well I guess the only thing you can do is let them know how much you love me and how much you want me to stay here with you." Rafe said.

"Ok cause I'll do what ever it takes to keep you here with me." Alison said. Rafe smiled.

"Ok I am going to have to go back up there." Rafe said pointing up.

"Ok but you won't be gone long, will you?" Alison asked.

"It depends, I mean I've never really tried it before so I'm not sure but I can tell you that with you're help I'm sure that they'll let me stay and if they don't they still have to let me back for at least until the end of the summer. So I will be coming back." Rafe said.

"Ok well as long as you'll be coming back then I guess I can wait." Alison said feeling a little better.

"Well I guess you should go so that we don't have to wait and see." Alison said.

"Ok I'll be back as soon as I can." Rafe said kissing her then going back up to heaven.

Alison watched him leave then began to pray, "Please let Rafe stay. I love him so much. If you let him stay I promise I'll do everything I can to never make him regret giving up being an angel. Look at all the good he's done; if anyone deserves a second chance its him. So please let him stay."

Rafe was brought to a white room he knew all too well. He looked around and then saw Ed appear. "I've been watching you kid. I heard what you and Alison were talking about. Are you sure you really want to give up being an angel?" Ed asked.

"Yes I'd do anything to stay with Alison." Rafe said.

"You know that once you give up being an angel you can't go back." Ed stated.

"Yeah I know that." Rafe said.

"Are you sure she's worth it?" Ed asked.

"Yeah she's definitely worth it." Rafe said as he looked down on her.

"Ok well I hope your right for both your sakes." Ed said.

Suddenly a white flash of light appeared and Rafe was back in Port Charles. Rafe looked around for Alison. "Alison!" Rafe called out.

Alison walked into the room. "That was fast." Alison said walking over to the bed where Rafe was sitting and giving him a big hug. "So what did they say? Can you stay?" Alison asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it worked. From what Ed told me it should have worked." Rafe said.

"Ed?" Alison asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, Ed's the one that makes sure the angels are doing what they're supposed to." Rafe said.

"Oh ok. Well I hope it worked cause I prayed that it would." Alison said kissing him.


End file.
